Coffee
by Margaret-chan
Summary: Rated PG-13 for language, a VRT fanfic, Hiei has coffee, Kurama, Margaret, and Autumn try to track him down. WARNING! theres alot of sugar high and a high chance of yuri later on. Chapter 4 up 9the real chapter 3)
1. The Beinging

ok...yea....I'm in this fanfic and my friend autumn ish too. I'm sure you've seen millions of fanfics where hiei goes crazy, well this is the 1,000,001th one :P FEAR ME MORTALS FOR I AM THE EASTER BUNNY! uh and yes 'm on a sugar rush! WEEEEEEEEEEE  
  


* * *

  
  


It was morning, day break, when Margaret and Autumn opened the doors to their new coffee shoppe. Margaret took in some of the morning air. "ahhhh" she said all happy and stuff. "the morning air before the coffee fumes take over my brain" she twitched "for once, can you act smart?" Hiei pouted staring at an empty cup of coffee. "whats with all these cups?" he asked. "they're for coffee you baka!" Autumn said as she cleaned the counter off. "where's that kitsune-of-a-baka?" she said, a little ticked at the fact that Kurama was late, he was never late, we was always 5 minutes early. "oh wow the first time he's not on time" Hiei grumbled to himself still staring at the cup. Margaret walked inside. "hiei I want you to try something for me"  


  


"hn" was all he said.  
  


Margaret poured some coffee into the empty cup infront of Hiei. "try this" she said.  
  


Hiei sniffed it "smells like shit" he said.  
  


"then it might BE shit" Autumn said from across the room.  
  


Hiei took a sip. He paused and there was silence. Iside it must have felt like there was bubbling soda in his head cause when Kurama opened the door he dashed out.  
  


There was even more silence. Kurama just walked back outside. "I'll try to get him under control. Let's hope he doesn't raid any ice cream trucks or anything.  
  


"you do that" Margaret said. "you go ahead we'll stay here"  
  


Hiei dashed down the streets. "THE GREEN ARDVARKS SAID TO BURN THINGS!" he hollered as he lit random things on fire, this inculded skirts, garbage bags, hair, bums on the street, and Kuwabara's hair. Kurama ran down the streets looking for Hiei, running past everything he lit on fire when he found him, he was standing naked in the middle of the road.  
  


"HIEI!" Kurama said, mouth agasp covering his eyes as Margaret ran down the street with Autumn, they saw smoke so they figured they'd give Kurama a hand. Autumn was apparently in La La Land when they found Hiei naked in the middle of the road. Margaret could only stare.  
  


"MY EYES ARE NO LONGER VIRGINS!" she screamed and ran into a wall. Autumn was chasing a butterfly when she saw Hiei. She froze and when Hiei saw her he ran. Margaret peeled herself off the wall. "I learned my lesson, never give a fire youkai coffee" she said to herself "AFTER HIM!  
  


Hiei ran into the park running in front of a large group of nuns and screamed "LOOKIE AT ME I'M A GREEN ARDVARK AND THEY HAVE MADE ME THEIR LEADER!" one nun fainted. Another said a quick prayer, one slapped him, and another was dragged away by a priest (yesa the perverted thought you are thinking. that one yes that one *points to a mongoose*)  


Of course after that, the others arrived...at the wrong time...and yes Hiei took one look at them and ran away. He has a big thingy of gasoline and was pouring it all over the place....then ran around in circles liting it and thus the park was in flames.  
  


"Ooooooh fire" Margaret said while roasting a marshmellow on the fire.  
  


Autumn's foot sponatiuosly combusted (I butchered that x.x) she looked at it. "I will name it Geroge!" she patted her foot.  
  


Kurama wanted to deny these people being his friends.  
  


and hiei was bussy running around in circles freaking people out. (he was doing a good job at that, perhaps to good of a job)  
  


and just as if that wasn't enough, some little kid dropped a pack of pixie sticks on the floor, naturally, Maragert downed them very very fast.  
  


Kurama's jaw dropped "oh shit" he murmered to himself as Margaret started having a sugar rush.  
  


Autumn's pet fluufy stuck it's tentacles out from her shoe. "No fluffy no candy for you!" Autumn said to the creature and its tentacles withdrawed back into the shoe (btw Autmun's shoe is the 15 millionth demension with a growing population of fish)  


Kurama turns to Autmun "You still have that thing?" he asked. Autmun nodded as the guys in the white jackets came. (bum bum bum)  


They creeped over to Hiei who was currently sticking ice cream in his cloak. He turned around and howled like a monkey and ran away.  


Autumn stared at Margaret who was running out of the zoo ontop of an elepant screaming "FREEDOM TO THE ANIMAL!" a mouse ran infront of the elepant and it screamed nd ran away, Margaret still on it's back screaming.  


Hiei stared, Autumn stared back, and uh...Margaret came from nowhere, took a seat and stared too..."Oh no not you too!" Kurama said to Autumn, who was completely unaware that he was there, or he would have been glomped.  


Kurama was confused, he saw all three of them stareing at something, but there was nothing there except that statue to some strange person.....the statue...."uh Autumn...what are you doing?" Kurama asked.  


"SHHHHHH" Autumn said, her eyes watered up and she blinked. "SHIMATTA!" she said. "I lost!"  


now, if Hiei and Margaret weren't bussy having a staring contest with a statue, they would have laughed, they were determined to beat it, even though statues can't blink.  


Kurama thought for a minute. He glued eyelids onto the statue.  


Margaret and Hiei shouted in usion "HA YOU LOST!" Kurama sweat dropped, and Hiei and Margaret started laughing at Autumn.  


Silence.  
  


More silence  
  


I am afraid  
  


Very afraid.....

* * *

Still on sugar rush! MUCH MUCH SUGAR RUSH!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE GO COLA MUCH CAFFEINE FOR MARGARET!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Coffe and Sugar Highness and a cat that ...

GAH! NO MORE SUGAR RUSH! *drinks more soda* ok well, I thought I'd straigthen things out:  
  


I can't spell  
  


ok, me and Autumn come from our comic, Very Rotten Tomatos (VRT) which we go around on "adventures" dragging Hiei and Kurama with us everywhere we go. I'd thought I'd make a couple of fanfics revolving around that idea.  
  


I can go into descriptive writing. I just don't for VRT fanfics. I'm working on a book that I haven't worked on since May, I feel like I have been negleting it, when it's all done I *might* type it up on the comp, might not. it's kinda long.....  
  


yes I can be just as crazy, and yes Autumn will have a staring contest with a statue, play Uno with a rabbit and loose. It's Autumn. I try to protray as much of her as I can (belive it or not she's quite sane when she's alone)  
  


AND MY VHVBJBJNJ CAT WILL NOW STOP BEGGING FOR MY HAMBURGER!  


yus, 11:37 in the morning and I'm eating a hamburger drinking a cola. Hey! I had some leftovers from our BBQ I had to eat em! (well maybe not now but thats besides the point) ok well enough of my pointless rambling, here's the next chapter YAY!!!

* * *

So yes, Hiei was running around setting things on fire and eating ice cream, Margaret was attack people with a cardboard katana with a fake jagan eye on her forehead (why Hiei never noticed that is beyond me...) Kori was watering flowers and talking to squirrels  
  


and Kurama...?  
  


well Kurama was the only sane one there  
  


and he felt left out.  
  


and Margaret we slowing becomeing normal again, whatever normal for her was. She eyed Kuwabara.  
  


"Hey what's the shrimp doin?" he asked, his voice the usual slurr(hey thats what it sounds like to me....maybe I'm just hearing impared) He looked at Hiei, Hiei looked back, Margaret broke the silence "EMU!!!" She screamed and pointed to Autumn, who was dressed up in a bird outfit, over the edge of a very high buliding.  


Kurama screamed "AUTUMN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!" there was silence, Kurama rarely screamed...that was odd.  


Autumn flaped the costume's wings. "I'm gunna fly Kurama!" she said and jumped off, flapping the wings for a minute or two very fast just barley keep her afloat. She fell, and landed ontop of Kurama.  
  


Hiei and Kuwabara had stopped staring to watch this, and now went back to staring.  


Margaret was getting board, what was there left to do on a sugar rush? she freed the animals, won a staring contest with a statue...she look at my secret camera watching her and she smirked (funny thought, Margaret ish me oO)........she's walking into my room...seeing my type on this computer writing this fanfic........AIIIIIE jherjlnjjkormjhmhi  
  


_HELLO ISSSSSH MEEE ON SUUUGAR HIGH!!!! GIVE KANDY TO MARGARETTTTTT WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *slams her head on the keyboard* sdj7gbfyftusnyiou0b5yh80h0-5shseb5ymhb5yh8br5ynhy84zwth9swb4nu9-gf_  
  


that...was....odd...........  
  


when Margaret came back to join the others, an ice cream truck was tipped over, Kurama had bees in his hair, Kuwabara got hit by the fallen ice cream truck, and his blood was spilling all over, and Hiei was happliy licking Kuwabara's blood off the ground.....(ewwwww) Autumn was lost in space, comepelt dazed out and unaware what was going on. Margaret took a seat next to her on a bench and yawned. "what did I miss?" Kori took a deep breath....

* * *

oh cat found out I ate my food. now she wants my soda...hrgigrnjdrnjdgrynijo cat. Yes, yes I know Kuwabara died, he dies in evey comic why not in every fanfic? And am I making the chapters to long, or to short? And if you want the url for the VRT web site, email me at yukineko666@hotmail.com otey I meant to left you on a cliff hanger. It'll make you wait for a while. Oh and btw** I might not get on much this weekend, my parnets are forcing my to spend time with them, so if I can get on in the moring (like today) or tonight, I promise to update this fanfic! YAYNESS!**


	3. Little note for all of you who want to c...

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**  
  
I just want to remind you all, that you are in my world now, if I want kuwabaka to die, he dies, I hate him and he dies in every comic of VRT, so hye's going to die, I just wanted to remind you of that. My world is creepy. you haven't even scrtached the surface (just the icky shield that makes sure the weirdness of my life doesn't infect you like SARS) ok! Remember that. **THIS IS MY WORLD WELCOME TO IT!**  
  


don't like it? **TOO BAD!**


	4. I want an explaination! And that rabbit'...

Ok sorry for the long delay but I have been putting to many things off so anyways back to the fanfic!  
  


* * *

Autumn looked at Margaret "well" she started. "After I landed on kurama he seemed a little ticked, he pushed me off him, I crashes into an old lady and her shopping cart, which crashed into a pet shop, which had a sale on bees, the bees swarmed out of the shop, and since Kurama has flowers in his hair, they swarmed after him, he ran around screaming, crashed into some guy with only a cowboy hat and boots and underwear on em, he had a guitar and was standing on the median of a bussy street (you know, the Naked Cowboy from NYC if you don't know, now you do) Kurama said "Hey I read about you on Newsday!" and he stuffed a dollar in his shoe and ran away again, Hiei was slicing random people with his katana, and he beheaded some guy in an ice cream truck, the truck crashes into a lap post, and fell ontop of Kuwabara, when he tried to get up, Kurama ran past him, the bees still chasing him, the bees saw Kuwabara, and some went after him, he got stung, and I'm guessing he was allergic cause his face swelled up and he turned purple, then he exploded, and Hiei bounced over like a frog and started licking the blood" she finaly said and took a deep breath. "And you were doing ...what?" Margaret said. "I was stalking George W. Bush after it all happened and I was sooo close to killing him" she pouted "then I came back here and sat down on the bench and then you came along!"  
Margaret nodded and looked at Kurama who was getting stung by the bees. Hiei stopped lapping up Kuwabara's blood and ran for a coffee store. Autumn and Margaret followed, Kurama fell down on the sidewalk and was ambushed by the bees. On the way to the store, some lady with a fur coat on walked by (mind you, it's summer time) Autumn was outraged, she screamed "FUR IS MURDER!" and dumped red paint on the woman's coat. The woman got very pissed off and called the cops. "Hey it's a free country! I have the freedom of speech!" Autumn said to the cops and then nodded and walked away. By the time they got to the coffee shop, Hiei was running around in a tutu screaming "The evil moose will devour your soul!".  
  
Autumn was none to happy. "THATS MY LINE!" she said and pounced ontop of Hiei, they fought and at the end, Hiei was out cold, he twitched a little and Autumn walked off. Kurama walked in completely covered in honey. He looked around and sat down.  
  
By this point there was nothing to do. Autumn and Margaret started playing Uno with Autumn's pet rabbit Peter. "Forever Dreamer" was playing as the rabbit started eating his cards untill there was nothing there. "He won...again" Autumn said, sounding a bit defeated. "He didn't say Uno!" Margaret shouted. "Rabbits can't say Uno" Kurama said, after walking out of a bathroom, the hoeny was now off him, his hair wrapped up in a towel. "Dam rabbit" Margaret said and tossed her cards down on the table just as Hiei awoke. "Sleeping Beauty awakes!" Margaret said sarcastically. "Huh?" Hiei said rubbing his head as he eyed a cup of coffee "hmm coffee I always wanted to try that stuff" he said as he took a sip "NOOOOOOO!!" Kurama, Autumn, and Margaret screamed at once. The cd player stopped playing Forever Dreamer and was now playing Nightmare. (get it?) Hiei's eyes brigthened as he dashed for the door.  
  
"Oh no not again" the other sighed.  
  


* * *

Once again, sorry I took so long to get this one out, but I was bussy with other stuff. And I'm not sorry for the cliffy. I always do that! XD 


End file.
